


Who would've known?

by Fuckyou789



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckyou789/pseuds/Fuckyou789
Summary: Katsuki and Izuku always had a shaky relationship, it wasn't stable at all. That's why when the others found them sleeping while leaning on to each other, there faces were wretched with surprise and amusement.
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Who would've known?

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo I know I'm bad at writing buuut I'm just gonna post this here cause I'm deleting it in my phone hehehe

Katsuki and Izuku always had a shaky relationship, it wasn't stable at all. That's why when the others found them sleeping while leaning on to each other, there faces were wretched with surprise and amusement.

Mina and Kaminari tried to took pics but the others were against it, since the two might wake up from their peaceful slumber. 

Todoroki didn't look amused at all, it almost looked like that he had known it. Mineta was confused as usual as he didn't get what the hype is about, he just saw two boys leaning into each other and that was that. 

Ochaco was fangirling, she almost looked like she was gonna faint from wheezing too much. Asui like todoroki didn't look amused at all at the scene that was displayed to her. 

Jirou was grinning, she took out her phone silently so that the others wouldn't notice her. Eijiro was amused, since it was his first time seeing katsuki look so peaceful. 

Because of the noise surrounding them, Izuku was the first to wake up. He was confused and shocked at how his friends were surrounding them. Then he remembered the position they were both in, he was startled as he wasn't expecting to be huddled like this. 

He woke katsuki up frantically. The blonde grunted, he didn't want to be awoken at all.   
He glared at everybody that was surrounding him, others were terrified but the others were not amused by his behaviour. 

He grabbed Izuku's wrist and pulled him upstairs to his room, they're classmates were really amused by his sudden reaction. 

On that day forward, everybody made katsuki's life a living hell since his reaction always made their days and Izuku was always a blushing mess.


End file.
